The Moment That Will Never Come
by dwinchestersgirl
Summary: When something goes horribly wrong during a hunt, two lovers are threatened with the fact that they might have to go on without one another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- It killed me to write this one but it just kept flowing in my mind and I was like, 'Okay, fine I'll type it up and see how it goes' and I thought it might be something worth sharing on here :33**

**I dont own the Winchesters...If only, ya'll**

* * *

Four hunters were in the damp, dark alley, all back to back. They were outnumbered and they knew it. Up against at least ten demons, eight zombies and throw in seven bloodsuckers as well. Six demons were dead. Three vampires remained. Meredith readied her shotgun and waited for the demon that rounded the corner. She shot at it and at the zombie that followed while Sam, Ellie and Dean handled the Vampires. She triggered the gun again, only for nothing to come out.

"Shit..." she muttered, holding the gun firmly and walking up to the dead, walking man, knocking him out with a blow to head by the shot gun. She stopped

shortly, though, at the sight of a familiar Demon.

"Grace..." she said, her voice sharp like a knife.

"Oh Meredith...you have some lovely visitors..." she smiled. Meredith's face fell when she saw the familiar dog-like figures growling towards her. "Guys...run." she said. Quickly, Dean turned and his tough expression turned into a nervous one. He was immediately at Meredith's side, a shotgun in his hands as he stepped in front of her. The hellhounds growled at him, crawling closer to the couple.

"I have three months this wasn't the deal..." Meredith said.

"I know. But, this is fun. Messing around. Look at you torn lovers fighting for each other it's adorable, really. Cupid did quite a number on you two." she replied with a sly smile. Dean shuddered at Cupid's name and aimed his gun at one hellhound, shooting a bullet straight through its head. The creature whimpered and collapsed to the ground, lifeless. This only angered the other one which took off, running at them.

"Go, go, go!" Dean shouted at the others. Having lost count odd how much they killed, Sam and Ellie obeyed, taking off, with Meredith behind them. Dean shot the hellhound successfully as well as Grace. He turned around to Meredith stopped by a vampire, with a blade in its hand. She held a stake tightly in her grip, swinging at him as he dodged her attempts to stake him. He quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her bring the tip of the stake to her neck, his free hand plunging his blade deep within her side drawing a painful whimper from the female hunter. Dean's face paled answered darkened as he witnessed what just happened. His blood ran cold and his limbs suddenly felt heavy. _His Meredith... _The vampire let out a loud shriek, falling back. Sam Winchester stood there, driving the stake deeper into the pale man. Meredith fell to her knees, slowly pulling the knife out and pressing her hand to the wound to prevent the blood from gushing out.

"Mer!" Dean ran to her aide, removing her hand to see the damage. Warm, thick, red blood poured out and he quickly took action, his shaking hands ripped a long piece of fabric from his shirt and tied Irish securely around her wound. He picked her up carefully, listening to her shallow breaths. "We're gonna get you out of here, do you hear me?" he asked, kissing her forehead. He nodded at his little brother and they made their way to the Impala. He slid into the backseat, not caring that her blood was spilling all over the seats.

"Dean..." Meredith said hoarsely. Sam and Ellie stood outside, knowing what was happening.

"Mer? We're gonna get you to a hospital, you're gonna be alright, I promise you," he said, his voice obvious he was choking back tears.

"No...you and I know I won't make that drive..." she replied.

"No...no no no you can't...you wont...Meredith _please_ you can make it...I know you will.. Please..." get begged, tears spilling over the edge of his eyes and down his face. He kissed her, longingly, hoping that somehow it would fix her. He pulled away and looked at her. "Please don't leave me, baby...I love you." he said, brushing strands of her hair away from her paling face. Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes as she looked at him.

"I love you too...I'll never leave you...I'll always be here..." she weakly touched her hand to his chest, warm through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Mmm...and don't get fat." she teased him. Dean let out a small chuckle, through his tears and kissed her forehead. "And promise me this...kill every last one of those bastards for me." He nodded quickly, cradling her in his arms. She rest her head against his chest as she huffed put her last few breaths, before quieting down and going limp in his arms. Dean buried his face in her hair, quietly crying, his hand drifting to the little brown paper bag in his pocket. Inside, was a silver ring with a small diamond on it. He was going to ask her to be his wife that night.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah I hope you liked it! A little feels for you hehe love you for reading! Tell me what you think! 3 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith suddenly gasped, taking a deep breath, opening her eyes to find herself surrounded by complete darkness. Her muscles felt stiff as she tried to move, realizing she was surrounded by wood.  
"Fucking hell..." she muttered, balling her hands into fists and punching the wood that was sealed over her body. She continued for a few moments, using her hands and feet, breaking the wood to have soil and dirt fall on her. She gathered enough strength to push her way out of the coffin and come to a clearing. She took a deep breath again and squinted her eyes when the sunlight poured down. She pushed herself put of the ground and stood up, looking around. She was in the woods. How far in? She had no clue. But she knew for one... Dean knew she would be coming back, or else he would have buried her in a cemetery.  
"He better not have fucking-" she cut herself off, hearing something. She looked around cautiously, before running off in the direction she felt the slight wind blow in. She ran until she came upon a small wooden cabin that seemed so abandoned and left behind she deemed it safe to go in and stake it out. She kicked the door in and stepped over the broken debris, entering the cabin, every step followed by a creak of the wooden floors. She spotted a gun on the table nearby and she quickly grabbed it, checking to see if it was loaded. She pulled out one of the bullets and sniffed it.  
"...Rock salt... A hunter's cabin?" she reloaded the gun and held it close, as she cautiously walked around. She came upon a library, all books strictly on the supernatural. The pantry was loaded with ingredients, rock salt, blades, silver, blood, bones, anything. She set her gun down and looked through the bookshelf for answers on how- _why_ she was brought back. She put her book down and looked up for her last resort.  
"Cas...please...I need help..." she said softly. She heard a rustling noise to see the angel in his trench coat. His brown hair was slightly messy and he had traces of stubble on his chin. His blue eyes were slightly pale and he looked worn out.  
"Meredith." he smiled, seeing her. "Welcome back."  
"...You did this?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"You weren't ready. Thankfully this resets your deal with the demon. You no longer have to die in two days."  
"Wait what? Two days?" she asked.  
The angel nodded. "You've been gone for three months."

"H-how's Dean?" she asked, a bit hesitant.

"He's…managing. Drinking. Strictly sticking to hunting." Castiel replied, his voice rough, as if it was dragged over sandpaper. Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked down at her feet for a moment, before looking back up at the angel.

"Does…does he know?" she asked, referring to her coming back.

"No. Sam has an idea, but only both of us know." He replied, looking down at a magazine one the table.

"Cas…?" Meredith asked, softly.

"Hm?" he replied, looking at her, a near blank expression on his face.

"Will you take me to him?" she asked.

"Of course I will." Castiel replied, with a warm smile. "Just tell me when you want to. When you're ready to."

"I will-oh and Cas?...thank you." She smiled at him, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.


End file.
